


Chloe & Lana, sittin' in a tree...

by cmshaw



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-10
Updated: 2001-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time she ever let Chloe put a hand up her skirt was at Clark's birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chloe & Lana, sittin' in a tree...

The first time she ever let Chloe put a hand up her skirt was at Clark's birthday party. She felt a little bad about that, since Clark (who was irritating and stubborn and yet strangely sweet when she actually talked to him) had of course been making puppy eyes at her the whole afternoon. Chloe's eyes had been grown-up, with a sympathetic gleam, and when Chloe had given Clark a disgusted look, winked at Lana, and jerked her head toward the far side of the barn, she had willingly slipped away from the action of the party, which was mostly Clark's guy friends talking about guy stuff. That was the first day she let Chloe touch her.

The first time Whitney had touched her, they had been dating for three and a half months; she was thirteen and he, at fifteen, had been her older man. He hadn't done much, just stroked her chest where she was already wearing a bra and then put his hand on her bare knee. That was all they did for years, because Whitney was a good boy and she was a good girl, and when Whitney finally put his hand all the way up her skirt and touched her underwear he was more frightened than she was, but in the end they broke up when Whitney grew out of being a boy and she told him 'no'. No, I'm still a good girl. No, I won't. No, I don't want to.

Then she went to Clark's birthday party and let Chloe feel up her skirt and down her blouse and everywhere, and she didn't think about Whitney once, not even after the party when everyone went home to bed. She saw him in the hallways at school the next day and he looked like a stranger. They didn't talk.

The second time she let Chloe put a hand up her skirt was only a week later. They were up in the loft of her own barn then, not Clark's, and there was no one to wander over to their corner and see. So it turned out that she did want to, and she would, and she had grown out of being a girl too, because Chloe put a hand up her skirt and then under her panties and then, just a little, inside her body, and she didn't say 'no'. She said 'yes', and then she reached out with her own hands, up and under and in, to say 'yes' again.


End file.
